Don't Die On Me
by KitKat1122
Summary: Short Eren x Levi oneshot.


Hopefully there are no spelling mistakes in this. I checked through it but... sorry if there are. I wrote this quickly and messily.

* * *

><p>"Captain! Levi...please!" Eren sobbed out, crouched down beside a heavily injured Levi.<p>

"Don't sit here! Get up!" Eren choked out again. Levi coughed a few times, spitting some blood out.

"Don't bother, Eren. I've reached my limit..." Eren's eyes swelled up as he abruptly wrapped his arms around Levi, holding tightly onto him. Eren pressed his nose into the captains neck, crying quietly.

"Levi... I love you. Don't leave me..." The captain brought up a hand and stroked the younger boy's hair softly. Levi remained silent as the boy continued to sob. He felt his own eyes well up but held himself back.

"Eren... Just go back to the others. I've lived well enough." Eren shook his head, still tightly holding onto Levi.

"I'd rather die here with you..." Levi furrowed his eyebrows and pushed Eren off him.

"No... don't." Eren stared at Levi. He was going through far worse pain than him. He shouldn't have to make it harder for him. Levi forced a smile.

"Don't worry. You just go back to the others." Levi cupped Eren's face and pulled him in for a gentle kiss. As they both hesitantly pulled away, Eren stood up and spoke.

"No. I won't let you die here. Not now. And not with guilt on your conscious." Levi looked up at Eren slightly surprised.

"Eren!" Levi called out as the younger boy flew off towards a oncoming titan. Eren yelled curses and battle cries at the titan as he took him down. He quickly landed on a branch before moving over to the next nearby titan.

"You're not dying Levi!" He yelled as he slashed the nape of another titan's neck. After a few more he landed suddenly next to Levi, who was still coughing up blood.

"Eren... You can't fight them all. There are more coming... and you can't do it alone." Eren knelt down and stared at Levi.

"I'm not alone. I have you." Eren said softly before quickly shooting off towards more titans. Levi looked down at his pathetic self. I'm... I won't die on you now. Levi forced himself onto his feet and began walking towards the exit of the forest. Eren saw this and smiled. He quickly moved closer to Levi, killing the titan close to him. He landed beside the limping Levi and wrapped the shorter man's arm around his shoulder.

"Thank you." Eren said, helping Levi walk. He nodded in response, closing his eyes as his muscles strained. He winced as he accidentally took a wrong step. Eren quickly glanced down at Levi's foot, worried about how far Levi would be able to make it. it only took a couple more steps before Levi collapsed to the ground.

"Levi...!" The captain breathed heavily.

"I n... I need t-to rest..." Eren looked around noticing the titans were catching up again. Eren suddenly swooped Levi up in his arms.

"Hold on." Eren said right before he shot up into the trees. Levi gritted his teeth in pain as he felt his wounds open up again. Eren softly muttered a 'sorry' before continuing to swing from the trees.

When the finally got outside the forest, Eren immediately yelled for help. Levi seemed half asleep in his arms. But Eren knew he wasn't sleeping. He shot a purple signal flare and yelled out to the squad again. Suddenly, Levi mumbled Eren's name. Eren looked down at Levi and tears swelled up again.

"Don't die on me. Not yet." Eren whispered. Levi didn't responded. He was at least still breathing. Eren suddenly spotted the squad in the distance. He shot a few random flares and called out again. This time they noticed. A few pointed back and sent a few on horses their way. They arrived, asking questions and worrying about their captain. Eren wasn't paying much attention. He just wanted Levi safe, alive. They pulled the two of them onto a horse, Levi still in Eren's arms. God, his arms were tired but... he didn't want to let go. Levi's eyes opened and met with Eren's turquoise ones.

"We made it...?" Levi groggily asked. Eren nodded and smiled.

"You did well, Eren." He said before closing his eyes and sighing softly. Eren looked up at everyone else, who were watching. They smiled at Eren, as if praising him like Levi did. His eyes drifted back to the smaller male and he felt relieved. Thank you, Levi, for not dying.


End file.
